kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Masher 2.0
Masher 2.0 is a monster appearing in the 65th episode of the same name that chased the demon hunter Knuckle Joe and is the upgraded form of Masher. Physical Appearance Masher 2.0 is simply a larger version of the regular Masher, and has a red orb on his chest. He also has a small gold orb on his forehead and one on each of his shoes and has a more evil-looking red visor. Instead of a cape, Masher 2.0 has large metallic wings with solar panels on them, which he can use to take in energy for his energy laser attack. His flail is now larger than the original. The wings are also connected to a large jet pack which he can use to hover through the air. Unlike his previous incarnation, Masher 2.0 is silent, as he has lost the knight-like groaning voice made by his previous incarnation. History After Masher was destroyed in the episode Monster Management, Nightmare later rebuilt this monster and made it even more powerful than before, giving it new features in the process, both in appearance and in attack. Now named Masher 2.0, Masher was later in a battle against Knuckle Joe on his home planet, aided by the monster soldiers often seen in Meta Knight's flashbacks. Joe did good against the monster soldiers, but not against Masher 2.0, as he was made stronger than before, leaving Joe no choice but to retreat back to Planet Popstar for now. Of course, despite being bandaged and told to stay in bed by Tiff due to his injuries, Knuckle Joe knows he doesn't have time to do so because it's only a matter of time before Masher has made its way to Popstar to hunt down Joe in revenge. Landing in a canyon in the form of a meteor, Masher begins his search for Knuckle Joe. After Sword and Blade try to defeat him, Joe decides to take him on alone. But his efforts are simply no use, and is about to get severely injured (again). Just then, Kirby comes with his Warp Star and saves him. Becoming Fighter Kirby, Kirby buys Joe some time while Meta Knight gives him his fathers locket and explains that it can amplify his power. Joe harnesses the memento's power and, with the help of Kirby, fires a blue energy laser that is strong enough to overpower Masher 2.0's energy laser and blast right into Masher 2.0, with causes Masher to explode and eliminates him for good. Powers and Abilities Being an improvement version of the original Masher (which was regarded by eNeMeE as one of Nightmare Enterprises' most powerful creations), Masher 2.0 (along with WolfWrath) is one of the strongest monsters to appear in the series (second to only the final monster, Heavy Lobster), it now has superior strength that is far greater then the original and almost invincible armor and is impervious to nearly every attack thrown at him, even Blade Knight's blade and Sword Knight's sword had no effect on it and beaked with one swing. Masher 2.0 retains it's ability to fly like before, but now it has has wings, giving it an increase in speed and now has a jet pack, for which it can now hover, it also retains its spiky ball and chain like it did previous, but the spiked ball is now more larger and far more stronger, and this time Masher 2.0 is far more skilled with it, it does get a brand new ability, and that involves fly in the air and charging up energy in it's wings, it will then unleash its strongest ability, firing a red energy laser from the red core located in the middle of it's chest, one blast from it was powerful enough to destroy almost the entire canyon. de:Masher 2.0 it:Masher 2.0 ja:パワードマッシャー Category:Anime Characters Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Monster Category:Knights